Unforgettable Love?
by xxPeacexxx100
Summary: I'm new at this so please no hate. The story is when Clary makes a bet with Aline that leads to something far beyond something she has ever imagined. Set before the books. Should I finish? I also messed up on some words so sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

C.P.O.V.

It was a boring Friday night. My mother went out with her friend Luke, leaving me here alone. I consumed my time drawing. I love to draw. It takes me to a whole other world that was all about me. It took me from my boring life in my small apartment.

My life isn't bad though, I guess. I mean I have a loving family and friends. My family consists of my mother Jocelyn, Jonathon and Luke. Luke isn't really part of my family, but I've known since I was a baby and he is the closest thing I have to a family. I didn't really know my father. My mom said he died when I was younger which was ok for because I had Luke. Jon is interesting. He can be arrogant and annoying but when you get to know him, he is one of the nicest people I know and one of the only people I trust.

My best friend is Simon. Simon is a nerd who is part of a band that still hasn't come up with a name. They're not really good but I go and support them. I've known Simon since I was three. We did everything together. When I was down, he always had some way to cheer me up. Simon goes to the same school as me, St. Xavier. It is a strict school with uniforms. God, I hate it. There are girls there who think they run the school. I cannot wait to graduate!

My other best friend is Maia. I met Maia through Luke. I don't really know how they met but Luke is kinda like a father to her too. Maia is sweet and crazy at the same time. She knows how to lighten up the mood and can somehow convince me to go to crazy high school parties with her.

Well I've talked about everyone but me. My name is Clarissa Fray, I prefer Clary, and I'm what people call an ordinary girl. I have fiery red hair and piercing emerald eyes, so I'm told by others. Apparently I have a feisty temper and won't go down without a fight. I don't think I'm beautiful. I have bony, pale skin and zero curves. I mean I'm not downright ugly, I'm just not striking beautiful like Maia. Maia has darker skin and strong, wild black hair. She always gets asked out but she never ditches me for a guy, which I am very glad for. Like I've already mentioned, I love to draw and can get lost in it for hours. I live in New York City, which I've got to say can be very interesting at times and you can meet many strange people.

Well like I said, I was just doodling. All of a sudden I hear a beeping sound and find out Simon is calling. I picked up the phone and said very tiredly, "Hello."

"Hey", he replied," Jon and I are heading to Pandemonium, You should come."

Pandemonium is this weird, hip club that accepts anyone and I mean anyone. Once I saw people dressed up like vampires. I was weird but anyway since I had nothing else to do I agreed.

I dressed in a simple black t-shirt with a logo and some skinny jeans with converse. It took 15 minutes to get there and once we got there we had to wait 2 hours to get in. Once we entered, I was blasted with loud obnoxious music and a smell of sweaty people. All around me people were drinking and grinding up against each other. I couldn't remember why I came.

Jon came up to me and said he found this really "hot" girl and was going to talk to her. He left Simon and I awkwardly standing there.

"Well, I don't know about you but…I'm going to dance," Simon stated.

I laughed at him, which was a bad idea and he brought me out with him. We dance for what seemed like hours. I was kind getting into it when I bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"You should be!"

I looked to see who it was and it was this beautiful girl who looked American but I think she had some Asian in her. She wore a skinny black dress with black stilettos. She had gold earrings on and with a ton of make-up. She kinda seemed fake and a bitch by her reaction when I bumped into her. She also had a gold necklace around her neck with the word "Aline" on it. I assumed that was her name.

She glanced over me and smirked.

"What is a girl like you doing here in a club like this?"

"Excuse me!" I glared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said with a fake sympathetic frown," I didn't mean to offend you."

I still glared at her and remembering my mother told me not to mess with girls like this so I started to walk away.

" That's right run away."

That's it this bitch is going to pay. I turned back around and was about to smack her but Simon and Jon stopped me.

" Wow, look at your brave little nights coming to save you. I bet you could only get his attention (pointing at Simon) in this room for more that five minutes and he is only here to flirt with me (pointing at Jon and winking at him)."

"She's my sister."

" Oh well how are you two related you are way to attractive to be related to this girl."

From the looks of it Jon was about to punch her too.

"I'm not that weak," I stated.

She laughed at me and said, " Ok let's make this fun! I bet you can't get a guy's phone number besides these two."

" I'm in but what do I get if I win?"

She thought," you can make-out with my boyfriend, who is extremely hot but if I win you have to be my maid for the week and I get to make-out with your brother."

Jon was about to protest but I agreed.

I looked around the room for available men. I finally found a decent looking guy in the corner. I walked up to him trying to look confident. We made eye contact and winked at me.

Everything from there was a blur. I was nervous as hell. All I remember was awkwardly flirting with him and looking to see Aline smirking at me. Agggg! I hated her! Then I felt a hand on my but and the guy whispered into my ear call me. I looked to see him place a paper with a number on it and leave. I turned around and smirked at Aline. She looked pissed but she said since she doesn't break promises she'll let me make-out with her boyfriend. Honestly I found that disgusting but she urged me on by calling me wimp. I was so angry so I agreed. She showed me her boyfriend.

She pointed to a guy entering the club. He was beautiful and golden. I mean **everything** about him was golden. His hair was this soft golden color. His skin was tan and his eyes were a piercing golden color. He wore a white button down shirt with blue jeans. I thought I was about to faint by then I started to walk forward involuntarily.

J. P.O.V.

I walked into this stupid mundane club for all ages. There was this annoying song playing. I don't even know why I'm here. Oh right my girlfriend made me come. Since she found me cheating on her with this blonde she threatened to dump me if I didn't do what she said. I don't really see why I'm dating her. She's bossy and mean but she is smoking' hot. I also don't see why cheating on her was a big deal. I mean I'm irritable. Every girl wants me and she should think she's lucky she's my girlfriend.

Well anyway I turned to give some dude my money and then turned back around to find lips crashing down on mine. I thought it was Aline but I opened my eyes to find this red head kissing me. I was about to pull away but something happened. I couldn't this girl kissed me so fiercely and it felt so right. _Whoa, Jace Lightwood does not think these things I mean she's a freaking mundane. _But, I couldn't stop. It was addicting. She was addicting. I wrapped my arms around her and made her come closer to me. I groaned and lightly pushed up on the wall. After a few minutes, she pulled away, making me want more. She had this annoyed and disgusted look on her face. Was I that bad? I noticed she was small with beautiful emerald eyes. _Beautiful? O by the Angel, what is happening to me?_

"There," she said with an annoying voice.

She wasn't looking at me thought she was talking to a girl. Wait! Aline! Aline looked annoyed but not mad! What the hell is going on?

" I made-out with him. Happy?"

"Whatever, Jace let's dance," she commanded. I didn't move. I was so confused. Aline glared at me so I started walking towards. I asked her what the hell happened and she explained what happened. I was kinda upset that this girl kissed me because of a bet but whatever! _She's a mundane._ I reminded myself. I turned to see a nerdy want to-be asking her to leave with a guy who was decent looking but I was way hotter. I saw the nerdy one take her hand and I felt a sudden urge of jealousy. Who was he? Why was she holding _his_ hand? They left and I decided to forget about her. It's not good for me. _To love is to destroy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

J.P.O.V.

_I open my eyes to see brightness. It took a few seconds to see where I was more clearly. By the looks of it, I was in a meadow full of vibrant flowers and trees all around so it made a clearing. I swear it felt like I was in Twilight or something. I spent a couple more minutes looking around me when I heard my name being called. I looked to see who was calling my name and saw my beautiful red head coming towards me. She was wearing a white dress that made her eyes seem like they were stars. She laughed at me and took my hand. She headed towards the center of the field and sat down beckoning me to follow. _

_ "Where are we?"_

_ She laughed, " we're in Idris silly!"_

_ Idris. How does she know about Idris? I thought to myself for a while but then snapped out of it. I was mesmerized by her simple beauty and felt warmth when she reached out and grabbed my hand._

_ " I love you," I said and meant it to, which I've never done before._

_ " I know, but you can never have me," was her reply._

_ " Why not?"_

_ She laughed again and then everything went black._

I woke up finding myself in my bed. _Whoa, that was some dream. _It's been a whole week since kissing _her_ and all I could ever think about was _her._ I needed to snap out of it but I couldn't. I glanced at my clock, which said 5 am, and decided to get up. I checked my phone and saw 10 new messages, ALL from Aline. By the Angel, why do I put up with her? Oh yeah, she's hot and a great kisser, but not as great as _her. _Oh my God, just stop thinking about her. I mentally scolded myself and punched my pillow.

"Jace, what are you doing?"

I turned to see my adopted brother Alec staring at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing," I replied in an uninterested tone.

"Oh come on, all week you have been distracted! Tell me what's up."

"I _said _it was nothing."

"OK…well you know if you ever need-"

"God! Just stop it already!" I mentally slapped myself when I saw the hurt look in his eyes. Why do I always hurt the ones I love?

"Mom and dad wanted to let you know they are going to Idris with Max and we have to go shadowing hunting tonight with Izzy because Hodge has a very important meeting with someone. We don't know who, but only that this person is very important for some reason," he said and walked out without saying anything more.

C.P.O.V

I woke up from the weirdest dream. I was in a beautiful field in a white dress and I called a guy over. I forgot his name but I realized it was the guy from the club. We talked and then he said he loved me and I said he couldn't have me. Then it was over. Yeah, I know weird! Well anyways, I realized it was 5 am and decided to get up because I knew I would never be able to go back to sleep. I walked around the apartment to find Jon sleeping on the couch with the television on. _Of course. _I decided to take a run and left my mom a note.

It was beautiful morning and I felt the need to draw something. I ended up sitting in the park for hours drawing the trees, clouds, and flowers. I doodled for a while and looked to clearly see what I was drawing. O my God, it was the guy from the bar on a roof with angel wings! Why did I draw this? I wanted to tear it up but I couldn't. I have to admit it was really good and he looked beautiful. The weird thing is he had these small symbols on his arms. Maybe tattoos?

After a few minutes I heard my phone ringing. I looked to see it was Simon.

"Hey Simon"

"Yo so, haha I rhymed, well anyways, Eric wanted me to invite you to his poetry thingy. So will you come?

"Argg you know I hate his poetry. It makes no sense at all but since I once again have nothing to do tonight I will go."

"Yes! Ok so I'll pick you up a seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

After we hung up, I went home and nothing really happened. My mom was out again with Luke and Jon was still asleep. Jeez, what did he do last night? I watched television and saw it was a movie marathon. Since I wouldn't be doing anything for a while I decided to watch it. After a couple hours my mind couldn't take anymore TV. I needed some fresh air so I went outside to our balcony.

J.P.O.V.

After training, reading, making sarcastic remarks to Izzy, playing some piano, going to Taki's and flirting with some blonde girl, ignoring Aline's jealous glares and coming home, Alec told me we were going shadow hunting, my favorite thing to do. I mean I was awesome at it! I'm Jace Lightwood! Iz, Alec, and I got all our equipment and said goodbye to Hodge, our instructor who happened to look very uneasy. Weird. It was probably the person coming here, but I have never seen Hodge this uneasy before. I was about to ask but decided not to. It was around six and it was getting dark. Since it was not completely dark we decided to stick to the allies. We ended up slaying several demons. No thanks to me.

We were on a roll but then things got a little boring until we came to this one ally. On our sensor, it said there was a bunch of demonic activity. We wanted to see what's up but found nothing. I was a little suspicious but Iz and Alec wanted to leave.

" I'll meet you later," I told them," I just want to check some things."

I searched for a couple of minutes, finding nothing! _This is strange, _I thought to myself. The sensor said there was high activity but it seems there's nothing here. I was about to turn away from the ally, when I heard singing.

"_ Gimme, gimme that love song! The beat drops and I sing along._

_ It doesn't matter what the DJ's playing, got my hand out the window swaying_

_ Gimme, gimme that love song, turn it up cause it turns me on…."_

It was a girl singing and she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, I looked around to see who it was and found it was my redhead singing on a balcony looking out in the distance. Wait, did I just say _mine_? How does she do this to me? I wanted to scream but I resisted. I looked up again and, not to sound creepy, stared at her for a while. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Just hearing her singing and me looking at her beauty. Sadly, I didn't last. A boy, the same boy from the club who was not as good looking as me but decent, came and told her Si was here. Who was Si?

She said ok and left. I saw a yellow van pull up with the nerdy boy in it. _That _must me Si. She got in the van and kissed his cheek. Jealousy raged in me! That should be me not that nerdy punk who is a total wannabe.

I decided to follow him and ended up at this small café. I went in and saw them sitting next to each other laughing. I found a couch a little ways from them and sat down. I put on my glamour so no one would bother me. Painfully, I listed to this horrible poetry from some kid. Again, I wanted to scream but resisted. To distract me, I turned my attention to my redhead and the _other_ one. I heard things like some girl liked the nerd. I have no idea why anyone would want the nerd but to each there own. Then my redhead said something that filled me body with relief. Those two were best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend. I thanked the heavens!

I continued to listen to their conversation and heard this ridiculous nerd, named Simon apparently, try to say he liked my redhead. He never got around to it and left to get drinks. Once he left I laughed and my redhead turned to me. Wait, how could she see me?

"What are you doing here?"

"Well do you mean here as in this café or here as in why do I exist? Well you see when two people really love each other-"

She groaned and glared at me, " wow, you're a little smart Alec."

"No my name is Jace."

" Well you still didn't answer my question of why you're here. You just asked another question."

"I don't really need to answer that if I don't want to and I'm leaving. This guy's poetry sucks." I was about to turn away when I saw Simon coming over again with drinks.

"Hey Clary, they only had Sprite so I got you it… why are you turned around like that?"

My redhead's name is Clary.

"I was just talking to _him._"

"Who?"

"Jace, the guy sitting on the couch."

Simon looked confused and then gave Clary a worried look.

"There is no one there Clary…"

"What? Yeah he is right there?" She pointed to me and I smirked. That was my cue to leave. I went out to the ally but then I heard someone follow me and I knew exactly whom it was.

"Can I help you?"

"How come Simon couldn't see you?"

"Simon, who is that? Oh wait, that's that puny little nerd who is desperately trying to get with you."

"Yeah him, wait, no you can't call him a puny little nerd! He is actually very sweet, kind-"

"Boring"

"NO! You're avoiding the question!"

"Well, you see I don't have to answer you question considering we live in America and we have the freedom of speech so I am allowed to choose whether or not I answer you question."

"O my God, you are so difficult and-"

" Attractive."

"Stop interrupting-"

" Nope"

"You know what, fine be like that! I am leaving since this is waste of time and you were no help! Oh, and thanks for making me look like a complete fool in front of my best friend." With that, she walked back into the café with me smirking at her. I walked back to the Institute with a smile on my face. Clary, my redhead was named Clary and she was feisty. This should be fun!


End file.
